Cerebellar Research: Topographical relationship and functional nature of projection neurons of the cerebellar nuclei to the thalamic nuclei will be examined by anatomical and electrophysiological techniques. Basal Ganglia Research: Striatonigral and nigrostriatal relationship will be studied by anatomical and electrophysiological methods. Projection neurons in the caudate and the substantia nigra will be identified and their mode of activation on their target neurons will be examined. Basic membrane physiology (e.g., membrane resistance, capacitance, firing pattern, spike initiation, accommodation, etc.) of caudate and substantia nigra will be studied and their morphology identified.